


Present and Future.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Clairese is dating Happy, will he be able to handle a big part of your past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese! Here is your fluff sweets! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! <3

"Mama!" I looked up at my son Danny and smiled, it was so hard to believe that he is four now, turning five in a few weeks. Life got mixed up when I found out I was pregnant with him, his father Carlos and I were fighting all the time and he was getting into things that scared me. Carlos broke up with me and I didn't try to fight it, I just let him go because it was better for everyone. I was never afraid of doing things alone. Danny broke me from my thoughts as he came running over to me. "Mama, I'm hot, can I take this off?" He tugged at his jacket and I smiled at him.  
"Of course you can my love, can you get it?" He nodded and tugged it over his head, getting stuck halfway through. I laughed as I helped free his head and he giggled.  
"Why are head holes so small?" He asked with a frown and I shrugged.  
"I don't know baby, that's just how they are shaped." He nodded at me and gave me a hug. "Do you want some water?"  
"Can I have a soda?" He gave me puppy dog eyes and I smiled gently at him. 'Soda' was just flavored carbonated water that had nothing in it. I nodded and dug through the ice chest for a bottle of blueberry flavored water for him. He took a big gulp and then burped.  
"What do you say Danny?" I asked as he wiped his face on his sleeve.  
"Thank you and excuse me." He said as he ran off. I shook my head and watched him start talking to a little boy with blonde hair. They ran off towards the monkey bars together. He got that from his father, I hated meeting new people but his dad could befriend anyone anywhere. He was the spitting image of his father, black hair, brown eyes, and a grin that could melt your heart the minute you see it.  
"Hey." I heard a familiar gravel voice speak from behind me and I smirked.  
"Hey Happy." He sat on the bench next to me and I looked over at him.  
"How's your day been?" He asked me and I smiled as I leaned into his side. We watched Danny playing with a different kid and I figured his friend had headed home since I didn't see him anymore.  
"Long, we've been up since 5." He nodded and put his arm around me. Things were still new between us, we've only been hanging out for a few months so I didn't lean on him for too long. "How's things?" I asked him  
"Getting complicated. Hopefully it gets sorted out soon." I nodded  
"Happy!" Danny shrieked as he ran over to say hi, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Happy's shoulders.  
"Hey little man." Happy patted his back and smiled as he pulled him onto his lap.  
"You missed breakfast! We had chocolate chip waffles!" He told him and Happy groaned and shook his head in dismay.  
"You made chocolate chip waffles without me?" He gave Danny a sad face and Danny nodded with a giggle.  
"Yeah! Mama saved you some though." He replied and Happy looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What, I know you like them." I muttered and he nodded.  
"Thanks babe." He smiled and leaned over to kiss me cheek.  
"Yuck! That's gross." Danny complained and we all laughed.  
"I'm gonna say that when you get a girlfriend little man." Happy told him as he poked Danny's sides.  
"Are you my mamas boyfriend?" He asked and Happy paused and then nodded.  
"Yeah, if that's ok with you?" He asked and Danny thought for a minute.  
"Well, I guess so, I like having you around and my mama does too." He replied and Happy smiled softly before he looked at me.  
"You like having me around huh?" He teased me and I shrugged.  
"You're alright I guess." He smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Can I go play now?" Danny wiggled and Happy set him down.  
"For a little longer, then it's time to go get lunch." I told him as he ran off.  
"Where are you going for lunch?" Happy asked as he took my hand in his, I liked that his hands were rough from working hard and that they were huge compared to mine, he was so strong and it showed.  
"The diner, he loves the burgers there, you wanna come with?" I asked and then his phone started to ring. He furrowed his brow and walked away to talk, I knew that he wouldn't be joining us for lunch.  
"I gotta go, I'll stop by later to see you guys ok?" I shook my head at him.  
"I have work tonight, I wont be home until late." He frowned but nodded, he didn't really like my job. I was a bar tender at the Jelly Bean, he knew that my boss tried to get me to be one of the strippers there but he knew that I would never get that desperate.  
"I'll let the babysitter off the hook then." I shook my head at him  
"Hap-"  
"I'm the boyfriend remember? Isn't that part of the description?"  
"No-"  
"Yes, be safe. I'll see you tonight." He kissed me hard and fast before he walked over to hug Danny goodbye. I smiled as they fist bumped and hugged before Happy walked away. Danny came over and asked if it was time for lunch and I nodded. He helped me pack his backpack back up and we took off for his favorite diner. We ate and he chattered about starting school next year, he was excited but I was nervous, like any mom would be. I knew he was ready and he was so smart that I knew he would do just fine. We headed to the store after lunch since the fridge was running low and Danny helped me pick out fruits and snacks that he wanted. I didn't let him have a lot of sugar but there were a few things I let him get away with, like Doritos and we picked out a box of cookies to bake together on my night off. He was really good about staying close to me either holding my hand or onto the cart, which I was grateful for. We headed home and he went to play while I put the food away. We played together, watched a movie, ate dinner, and then it was time for me to get ready for work.  
"Do you have to go to work?" He asked me as he watched my put on some make up.  
"You know I do baby, I'd love to stay here with you all the time but mama has to work."  
"To feed your growing boy?" He asked quoting what I told him every time he asked me why I had to leave.  
"That's right my love, to feed my growing boy." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I miss you when your gone." My heart squeezed in sadness and I sighed softly. I hated leaving him when he got like this.  
"I know, I miss you too my love, but I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." He nodded and I kissed his dark hair. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. "Hey Jill, come on in." I ushered the baby sitter inside.  
"Hey Clairese, how are you tonight?" She asked and we chattered for a little bit as I finished getting ready. She was one of the first people I met when I moved to Charming, we bonded at the park while she was babysitting for another single mother. She offered to babysit for me and we have been friends ever since. I moved around a lot and had only settled into Charming a year and a half ago. I finished getting ready and headed out to kiss Danny goodbye before I left, I told Jill that Happy might come by and she nodded at me with a solemn expression, she didn't really like Happy. He scared her but she was warming up to him I thought. I climbed into my Jeep, sent up a small prayer for an easy night and headed to work.  
  
"Happy I'm fine, calm down." I whisper yelled at him as he tugged me down the hall and into my bathroom. He closed the door and then turned around to glare at me.  
"You're not fine." I sighed at him and gave a shrug.  
"It's a scratch! I am fine."  
"You need stitches." He replied and I shook my head, he was being stubborn. I looked at my arm and grimaced at the wound. The Russians that liked to do business at The Jelly Bean had ended up having a shoot out and I got caught with some glass from the mirror behind the bar. My boss sent me home early with the promise of some extra cash on my check for my troubles, and silence. I had hoped that Happy wouldn't be there yet but there was no such luck.  
"I can do it." I replied and tried to shoo him but he gave a soft growl and caught my chin in his hand.  
"Let me help you." He muttered and I was choosing to believe that he only meant with the cut on my arm, even though I knew he meant with everything.  
"I don't-"  
"I know you don't need my help Clairese, just let me help. _Please_." He plucked me up and set me on the counter before he went to get the first aid kit from Danny's bathroom.  
"How was Danny?" I asked him to distract myself and he looked up at me and smiled softly.  
"It was good, we ate some chips, drank a little milk and then he wanted a story before bed." He frowned.  
"How many stories did you tell him?" I asked hoping to distract him.  
"Three." He replied sheepishly and I laughed softly.  
"You're a softy, you know that right?" He gave me a look and then went back to stitching, he tied them off, cleaned the wound and put a bandage over it.  
"I'm only soft when it come to you two." He told me and I nodded, I knew that he wasn't a soft man but he put in the effort to be for us.  
"Thanks for the help Doc." I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged him closer to me.  
"Let's not repeat it huh?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss me.  
"I'll work on it." I told him and he nodded as he took me off the counter and carried me off to bed.  
I woke up to the smell of coffee and an empty bed, I frowned and slipped on a pair of shorts and Happy's shirt before I headed down the hall. I heard Danny talking softly and I peeked into the kitchen, I felt a grin spread across my face at the sight of Happy and Danny cooking in my kitchen. Happy was letting Danny set the table while he flipped pancakes at the stove.  
"Mommy! You're supposed to be sleeping still!" Danny called out to me and I smiled at him.  
"I don't wanna be sleeping, I want to be with my boys." I replied as he came over to me and I scooped him up and set him on my hip. I walked over to Happy and kissed his cheek.  
"Morning babe." He told me with a small smile.  
"Morning Hap, you need help?" I asked and he shook his head. I set Danny down and went to make myself some coffee.  
"Happy said we could go to the park today if you wanted to, or if you were tired then he could take me on his own." Danny told me as he drank some orange juice.  
"Was it your idea to have him take you on his own?" I asked him with a knowing look and he looked away from me.  
"Well, maybe."  
"It's not nice to push people Danny. If you want to go to the park I'll take you but not today ok?" He frowned at me and I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"But Hap-"  
"Happy isn't your mom, I am, and if I say no it means no." I told him and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"He's still a grown up and I don't have a dad so I pick him to be my dad, that's more important then you!" Danny yelled at me and I sighed at him. He never mentioned his dad before and it sent a pang in my chest at the tone in his voice.  
"It doesn't work like that honey." I told him in a soft voice.  
"No one is more important then your mom little man." Happy told him and I looked up at him startled, I didn't hear him come over to me. He took my hand in his and then looked at Danny. "What your mom says will always be law." Danny frowned at him and tilted his head.  
"But I thought daddies were more important."  
"Where'd you hear that?" Happy asked  
"That's how it is on TV, and at the park when the kids are there with both their parents."  
"Well in this family, Mommies are more important, especially your mom, she has been raising you, taking care of you all on her own. You think that's easy?" He asked my son and Danny frowned.  
"No. I think it sucks. I just don't understand why I don't have a daddy too." I walked over to him and stooped down to his level.  
"I will explain that to you when you are a little older my love, all you need to know is that I was ready to be a mommy when I was pregnant with you and your really daddy wasn't, he was too young. Does that make sense?"  
"Kinda like how I'm to young to ride a bike without training wheels yet?" He asked and I smiled softly at him.  
"Kinda, but bigger." He nodded and gave me a hug.  
"I'm sorry I got mad at you."  
"I understand baby. You know that I love you enough for me and your daddy too right?"  
"I love you too mama." He looked at Happy. "I love Happy too." He smiled and I looked at Hap.  
"I love you too little man, and your mama." I stilled and gripped Danny a little tighter. Happy and I hadn't talked about all that yet and I wasn't sure how I felt about that, was I ready to let him in like that?  
"Can we eat now?" Danny asked and the moment was shifted to something less serious. I nodded and Happy turned back to the stove while I helped Danny into his chair. We ate breakfast and then Danny went to play in his room while Happy and I cleaned up.  
"You've been quiet." Happy muttered and I just shrugged. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked and I turned to look at him.  
"No, you didn't. That was just a heavy conversation for such an early morning." He nodded and looked me dead in the eye.  
"I meant what I said." I knew what he was talking about and I nodded.  
"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't." He nodded "I-I think I love you too and its kinda terrifying." He frowned at me.  
"Why?"  
"I have more to lose then you do if you leave." I muttered and he took my face in his hands.  
"Who said I was leaving?" I scoffed and looked away from him.  
"A chick with a kid is a heavy bag to carry Hap, I know that and I own it. I'm fine taking care of him on my own, but if I let you in, share then load with you and you leave-"  
"It's not a bag, it's your son. A son that I love like he was mine and if I didn't want this then I wouldn't have even made it a point to talk to you a year ago. I knew that you had a kid and I knew that you were a single mom. I love you both and I want to be with you both. Forever, however long that may be. You know that I am not an easy man, not a good man, I have a lot of blood on my hands and I am not afraid to kill for what I love but I'll keep you safe and do my best to keep you both happy, if you'll let me." I looked up at him and saw that he was dead serious, he was asking for me to let him in, for me to give him a chance.  
"I never said it back." He furrowed his brow at me. "I never told you that I love you too." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me.  
"You just did."


	2. Chapter 2

This was turning into a long and terrible day, I had been feeling off for a few days and I had a headache, not to mention Happy and I weren't getting along very well lately and it was all just taking a toll. We were fighting yet again because I didn't get a second interview on a job that I had applied for, I got a first interview but no one was calling me back. I wanted a new job as bad as he wanted me to have one.  
"I don't want you working there anymore, this is the third shooting in three months Clairese." Happy told me glaring down at me.   
"I am looking for another job, what more do you want from me Happy?" I ran a hand through my red hair in frustration, this was the second time we'd argued over this in a week.   
"Try harder." He demanded and I turned to glare at him.   
"Bite me Happy, I am doing the best I can. You think that just because I put out for you that you can tell me what to do?" I knew it was a low blow but since we had said our first I love you's a few months ago things had been getting more and more serious, it was stressful.  
"I'm not telling you what to do. I am trying to push you into finding a safer job." He told me in a low warning tone and I knew that I was pushing him.  
"Well maybe you're pushing to hard!" I told him in a raised voice and he clenched his jaw at me.   
"You wanna keep working there? Get shot and leave your kid an orphan then fine. Sorry for trying to talk some damn sense into you."   
"You're one to talk about sense, I have to stitch you up once a month because you're to dumb to get out of the way of a bullet, at least I can duck."   
"Don't talk about what you don't understand woman." He told me in a cold voice and I narrowed my eyes at him.   
"I understand plenty." He gave a bark of cold laughter and shook his head.   
"No you don't. Clearly you don't. The club, we're family and that is something that you're not familiar with."   
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"If you did know, your son would have a father." He snapped out and I slapped him. Hard.  
"His father didn't want me, I wasn't going to push a baby on a kid that wasn't ready. I-I tried to find him, to tell him about his son but I couldn't. I'm doing the best I can to be the only family he needs." I told him in a broken voice. His whole demeanor changed and his eyes softened.   
"Babe I'm so-"  
"Leave."  
"I didn't mean it baby plea-"  
"Just leave!" I yelled at him and I put my hands up as I backed away from him. He frowned but nodded.   
"I'll come by later." He muttered.  
"Don't bother. I'm busy." I said and he just walked out, I heard him talking to Danny and then the front door opened and closed. I slid down the wall of my room and put my head against my knees. I let a few tears escape before I sighed and brushed them away, I didn't have time for that. I promised Danny we would go out to dinner. We were sitting in a booth at his favorite diner but he wasn't really eating, just picking at his food.   
"What's wrong baby?" He looked at me then back at his plate.   
"Why did Happy look sad when he left earlier?"   
"We got into a little fight, said somethings that we shouldn't have." He frowned  
"About what?"  
"Grown up stuff love, everything will be ok." I told him and he gave me a long look.   
"Is he coming back home?"   
"Why wouldn't he?"   
"When Jake's parents fight, his dad leaves for a few weeks and this time he didn't come back." He told me and I sighed. Jake was his friend from the park and his mother had kicked his dad out for hitting her.   
"That is a little different Danny, his dad isn't a nice man and Happy is. We just got a little mad."  
"Does he know that?" I frowned  
"I think he does." I replied and he nodded. "It will be fine, I promise." He nodded and I ruffled his hair gently.  
  
Happy stayed away for a few days, but once he had enough he showed up when I was getting off work. He was leaning against my car waiting for me.  
"Loitering is prohibited on the premises sir." I told him in a teasing voice and he gave me a small smile. "What are you doing here so late?"   
"Missed my old lady." He muttered and I nodded, he had started calling me that after he told me he loved me.   
"I missed you too." He looked at me and stepped closer to me, I fidgeted with my keys before I looked at him. He took my face in his hands, he kissed me softly before he pressed his forehead to mine.   
"I'm sorry."   
"I'm sorry too." He nodded and I put my hands on his hips. "You look tired." I told him and he nodded.   
"Haven't gotten much rest the last few days." I frowned but nodded in understanding, I'd been sleeping like shit too.  
"Are you gonna come home with me?" I asked and he smiled softly.   
"I'd like to but I have to meet back at the club house."  
"Oh."  
"I'll come home after I'm done though." He said quickly and I smiled at him.  
"Danny'll be excited, he can tell you all about how he lost a tooth." He grinned.   
"He did?"   
"Yeah, it's his favorite thing to talk about." He chuckled and then his phone rang, he sighed and pulled it from his pocket.   
"Yeah?" He paused to listen. "I'm coming." He replied and hung up.  
"Gotta go?" He nodded   
"I'll follow you home though." I nodded and kissed him before I climbed into my jeep. He followed me home and waited until I was inside before he pulled away from the curb. I sent Jill home and kissed Danny before I crawled into bed. I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a strange noise, it sounded like heavy footsteps but they weren't Happy's, he always took his boots off when he came inside. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and peeked down the hall, I didn't see anyone so I darted into Danny's room and closed the door.   
"Danny." I woke him and he gave me a groggy look. "Wake up and be quiet ok?" He nodded at me and I spoke to him again. "I need you to hide under the bed ok? No matter what don't make a single noise ok?"  
"What's going on mommy?" He asked in a small voice.  
"Just don't talk until you hear Happy or me calling you ok? Promise me?"  
"I promise mommy."   
"No matter what you hear or see ok? Only for me or Happy."   
"I'm scared mommy." He crawled under the bed and I handed him his stuffed bear.   
"It's going to be fine I promise." I calmed him and he started to doze off again so I called Happy.   
"Are you home?"  
"What?" He asked since I didn't even say hello.  
"I heard something, it sounded like someone wandering around the house." I replied and he cursed.   
"Where are you?"  
"In Danny's room, he is-" I broke off as I heard the hall closet door open and close.  
"Babe?"   
"Wait." I muttered and then spoke. "They are getting closer, Danny is under the bed, come get him then come find me."   
"Hide with him."  
"I won't let them take him."  
"I'm coming, just hide. I'll-" The door to Danny's room opened and I saw two masked men.  
"Well well, lookie here." One said and I grimaced, they were both huge guys, no way I could take both. "Where's the kid?"   
"He's with a friend tonight." I replied and Happy was yelling through the speaker on the phone.   
"Let me talk to them! Clairese don't fight!"   
"Hang up the phone." The second man demanded and I grimaced.   
"I love you Happy." I told him as I hung up.  
"Are you gonna come with us or are we gonna have to hurt you?"   
"Aren't you gonna hurt me anyway?" I asked in a sarcastic tone and the first man chuckled.   
"Not necessarily." He responded and I stood up.  
"What do you want?" I asked him and he frowned and pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket.   
"To send a message to your old man and his friends." He lunged and gripped my hair in his fist, he tugged me towards the door and I dug my heels into the carpet.   
"I don't know who you're talking about!" I cried out and he hit me on the side of the head with his gun. I crumpled as the world went black around me. I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up I was tied up by my wrists and dangling from a hook on the ceiling. My feet didn't touch the floor and my shoulders were killing me. I looked around and saw that I was in a cement room, like a basement and I didn't see any windows, there was a stairway and the only door was on the platform above it. My head was killing me and I was a little freaked out as I looked around and saw a table next to me, there were so many knives and torture tools on it, I felt myself pale. The door opened and boots came into view as they came down the stairs. A large Hispanic man came into view and I knew that I wasn't expected to live, he wasn't wearing a mask.   
"Do you know why you're here?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Your old man is a member of the Sons Of Anarchy motorcycle club and they have recently done my club a disservice. I would like to use you to send a message."  
"What message?" I croaked out and then cleared my throat.   
"That even the Tacoma killer's family isn't untouchable. However your son wasn't at the house so you will have to do, I'll just have to hurt you." He told me and I smiled softly.   
"As long as my son is fine, you can hurt me all you want."  
"You really mean that? You'd take extra pain for you child."   
"Clearly you're not a parent if you have to ask that." I muttered and he grimaced at me.   
"I've never had the pleasure, maybe I'll knock you up and you can give me a child." He suggested in a cold tone and I paled. "Let's get down to business shall we?"   
"What do you hope to accomplish from this? If you hurt me you will die."   
"You think so?" He asked as he approached the torture tool table. He picked out a curved knife and twirled it in his hands. "Let's find out huh?" He flicked his hand out and sliced my arm, I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He chuckled at me. "Oh you'll scream for me my dear, they all do." He tortured me for hours, I had cuts all over my body, he made sure to only cut the parts that inflicted the most pain without causing me to bleed out, then he went over them a second and third time. "Lets take some pictures for your old man huh?" He gripped my hair and made me look at the camera as he snapped a few shots, he pressed a few buttons and I knew that Happy would be seeing them soon. He began a fourth round of torture, this one including burns with the slices and I knew that I would be blacking out soon so I decided to speak.  
"He will kill you, in the worst possible way you can imagine. How would you like to die?" I asked him and he chuckled at me.   
"Me? I'm not dying today. You might be though?"   
"Are you afraid of death?" I asked him and he shook his head. "You should be." The door burst open and gunshots rang out, my captor hid behind me and I chuckled. "Fucking coward." Happy, a blonde man, came into the basement with guns drawn and Happy was staring at me.   
"Baby?" He called out to me and I looked up at him.   
"Danny?"  
"He's fine, he's at the club house." I nodded and then I looked at the man who was hiding behind me.   
"I told you that you would be dying today, I didn't lie." I told him and I threw my head back, connecting with his face. He groaned as he fell back and clutched his face, Happy shot him without blinking an eye. He came over and untied the ropes that held me upright and I slumped against him. "Thanks for coming." I slurred as I blacked out.  
  
I woke up in a room that reeked of cigarettes and leather, I groaned and cracked open my eyes. I saw Happy sitting against the wall at the end of the room and he smiled at me.   
"Hey." I croaked at him and he stood up and opened the bottle of water that was on the table by the bed. I chugged half of it and then handed it back to him. "Thanks."   
"Anytime baby." I sat up and grimaced at how stiff my shoulders were. "Easy, you'll be sore for a while." He told me and I nodded.  
"Danny?"  
"In the main room with my brothers, do you want me to go get him?"   
"Can we go there? I'm stiff and want to walk around." He nodded and grabbed a hoodie from the chair by the door, I smiled gratefully and tugged it on. "Thank you for saving me." I told him as I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me gently and buried his face in my hair.   
"I'll always save you baby." I nodded and tilted my head up to kiss him. "Lets go see our boy huh?" I nodded and he led me down a hallway to a bar like area.   
"Mommy!" Danny shrieked as he came running over to me. I stooped down and wrapped him up in a tight hug.   
"My baby, I missed you." I kissed his hair and he nodded and buried his face in my hair like Happy had just a few minutes ago.  
"I missed you too, are you ok?" I nodded.   
"I'm much better now baby."   
"Clairese?" A voice asked and I tilted my head up to look at the owner. I paled and my jaw dropped open.   
"Carlos?" I asked and he frowned at me.   
"You know Juice?" Happy asked and I looked at him before darting my eyes back to Carlos.   
"Juice? No, that's Carlos." I told him and Happy growled softly.   
"Danny's father Carlos?" He asked me and Carlos's jaw dropped open.  
"Is that true? Is he mine?" I looked at Danny and he was staring at me with wide eyes. I gave a small smile and then a female voice spoke.   
"I can take him outside if you want? There is a play set out front." I looked at her in confusion as Happy spoke.   
"That'd be great Gemma. Thank you." She held out her hand and Danny walked over to her while looking at me.   
"I'll be right out baby, go play ok?" He nodded and walked outside. It was quiet until Carlos spoke again.  
"Is he mine?" I sighed.  
"Biologically yes, but he is my son."   
"You never told me." He said in an angry tone and Happy stayed where he was and I was confused.   
"I tried to find you but you disappeared!" I told him.   
"I'll leave you two to talk." Happy muttered before he went outside and I frowned.  
"I didn't want to stick around after we broke up." I laughed a flat laugh and looked at him.  
"Broke up? You mean your charming little note. 'I'm sorry, I can't. Don't hate me.' Really?" I sighed and shook my head. "I can't do this now, I need to check on Danny."   
"We need to talk about this." He told me and I frowned.   
"About what, you knocked me up but he doesn't know you, he knows Happy. That's who he wants as his dad."  
"Because he doesn't know me!" He yelled and I jumped. "I'm sorry."  
"I'm done talking to you right now." I told him as I brushed past him and went outside. I saw Danny playing on a swing set while Gemma watched. She saw me coming and stepped over to me.   
"Happy went for a drive." She told me and I nodded. "I'm Gemma."   
"Clairese." I replied and she nodded.   
"Happy told me about you." I smiled softly.   
"If it was bad it was a lie." She laughed and shook her head.  
"He loves you."   
"I love him too." She nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders  
"Shit'll sort itself out. No use stressing on it when you have already had a lot going on the last few days." I nodded and Danny called out for me to come play with him. I smiled at him and walked over to push him on the swing. Gemma hadn't been lying, I was exhausted from the last few days of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Gemma gave Danny and I a ride home a while after I woke up and I was really grateful for her, she checked on me a lot over the next few days since Happy seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. I hadn't given Juice my number and I knew that he would have showed up if he knew where I lived so I was glad the he didn't. Gemma told me that he was asking about me but she wouldn't give me away until I asked her too. I had no idea what to tell him, no idea what to do and the one person I wanted to ask wasn't answering his freaking phone. I was laying in bed when I heard the front door open and close, then soft footsteps coming down the hallway. I watched Happy pause outside the doorway and I lifted my head up to look at him.   
"Hey." He said and I nodded at him. He came into the room and sat on his side of the bed without saying anything else.   
"Where have you been?" I asked him and he sighed.   
"I went to see my mom in Bakersfield."  
"Oh."  
"I thought I'd give you some time with your old man." I frowned and sat up but didn't touch him.   
"I thought you are my old man?" He looked at me and frowned.   
"What about Danny?"  
"What about him?"  
"He deserves his father Clairese."   
"You're more his father then Carlos is, or Juice whatever the fuck he's called now. I don't know who he is anymore, that man, your brother, is a stranger to Danny and I. If you want out that's fine, you can go, but I don't want Juice." He turned to face me and gave me a searching look.   
"I don't want out, I never have. I want to marry you, and Danny." He muttered and I tilted my head at him.  
"What?"   
"Will you marry me?" He asked and I smiled at him.   
"Yes." I replied and his brown eyes met my own.  
"Yeah?" He asked and I nodded. He grinned and reached into his jeans to pull out a box. "I got this from my mom, it's her engagement ring." He told me and I smiled at him as he slipped it onto my finger. "She can't wait to meet you and Danny."   
"I'll be glad to meet her." I told him and he nodded.   
"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" I knew he meant about Juice and Danny.   
"He has a right to know his son, I'm not going to deny him that right and I'm not going to deny Danny his biological father. But like I said, I love you and want to be with you. Danny loves you too." He nodded and I yawned softly.   
"You should get some rest."  
"Will you stay?"   
"Of course baby." He stood up and tugged his shirt and jeans off before he climbed into bed with me, he pulled me against him gently and I laid my head on his chest. I was still curled against him when I woke up, Danny was curled against his other side and I smiled at the sight. I looked up and saw that Happy was awake and smiling softly.   
"Morning."  
"Morning babe." He replied and I sat up slowly.  
"I'm going for coffee, I'll bring you some back." He nodded and I shuffled out of the room, I brewed coffee but before I could pour it Happy came into the kitchen with Danny in his arms.   
"Hi mommy."   
"Hi baby." I kissed his cheek and he wiggled for Happy to put him down. I poured him a cup of juice and he came to lean against me as he drank it.   
"What's that?" He pointed at my engagement ring and I looked at Happy.  
"Uh that is a gift from Happy." I told him and Happy frowned.   
"I asked your mama to marry me little man, she said yes." He told him and Danny grinned.   
"Are you gonna be my daddy?"   
"If you want me to be?" Danny nodded and ran over to hug him. I smiled and stooped down to his level.  
"You know that man that you met the other day, Juice?" I asked him and Danny nodded.   
"He is your dad too, he wants to know you, to be your friend." I told him and he frowned.   
"I thought he wasn't ready to be a dad."   
"I haven't really talked to him about it, but no matter what Happy and I are going to get married and we will always be here for you." I told him and he nodded.  
"I want to know him, I think. I guess." He told me and I nodded.   
"We will figure it all out, ok baby?"   
"Ok mommy, can we have chocolate chip waffles for breakfast?" He asked me and I laughed.   
"Sure thing little man."  
  
 **A Few Months Later**  
  
A lot had changed over the last few months, Danny started school, Happy and I got married, and Juice became a permanent fixture in our lives as well. It was tense at first but it was beginning to come together. Danny and Juice were friends, Danny understood that Juice was his biological dad but Danny felt closer to Happy, and Juice wasn't exactly stable enough to be a full time father. He came by a few times a week to hang out, play with Danny, but Happy was a stable father figure. He helped me with baths, homework, and he helped me read and tuck him into bed every night that he was home. The first time Danny had called him daddy he had grinned for a solid hour. Happy and Juice taught him how to ride a big kid bike and I was happy that they were getting alone better. It was a little complicated but it was family and I was glad with how my life had turned out. Happy's mother loved Danny and I, we went to Bakersfield a few times a month to see her, I quit the Jelly Bean and started working at TM in the office with Gemma, I knew that was Happy's doing but I was glad for it. I had a husband that loved me and our son, and he was taking good care of both of us. I couldn't wait until he got home and I could tell him that I was pregnant, he was going to flip out but once his heart started beating again I knew he would be happy, all is well and I am grateful.


End file.
